the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 September 2018
23:50-31 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:50-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:50-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:50-51 I always play with cheats. Yes I know that I'm a pro and I don't need cheats to be successful. I've proven that I can play without cheats. It's just more fun to play with them. 23:51-03 I don't use cheats. 23:51-09 I just play it like it is. 23:51-37 Learn to accept Sim death and who becomes a vampire and who doesn't. 23:51-43 Though it makes me sad a lot. 23:52-35 I don't make my Sims vampires normally. 23:52-49 And if I want my Sims to live longer I briefly turn the aging off. 23:52-50 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has left the chat ~ 23:52-57 You can do that? 23:53-07 Oh yeah, sure. 23:53-12 I'm like 400 Sim years in already. 23:53-40 Most of the Sims that were alive at the beginning are dead now. 23:53-58 One of my original Sims remains as a ghost. 23:54-06 Pretty much only pre-made fairies and vampires remain. And a few werewolves. 23:54-35 The werewolves will probably go down first. Except for the vampires that were much older than the werewolves. 23:54-39 I think I'll get back to my sims game now. 23:55-11 Vampires and Fairies have the longest lifespans out of the Supernaturals. I think Fairies have the longest ones. 23:55-30 It is time we hold a memorial for poor little Eddie. Died from old age. 23:55-38 Finally she headed out 23:56-00 There's so many tombstones in the cemetery, I might have to make a new cemetery. 23:56-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:56-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:56-24 I have many houses. 23:56-26 There's between 90-100 of them. More than 90 but not quite 100. 23:56-30 I ahve moved my Sims a lot too. 23:56-44 And who is "she"? 00:01-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:01-56 I'm heading out 00:01-57 \o 00:01-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:02-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:02-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:02-58 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:03-02 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:03-03 o/ 00:03-13 Akumi and Southie! o/ 00:03-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:03-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:03-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:03-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:04-28 Yep! o/ 00:05-27 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 00:06-28 Hey Jack! o/ 00:06-37 Hi. 00:06-56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WBpE4uQvefs Still sums up this wiki. :P 00:07-28 Lol 00:17-02 In The Sims, I just adopted a child for one of my families. 00:19-49 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 00:21-05 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:24-31 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:25-01 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:25-16 -_- 00:25-44 wb South! o/ 00:28-57 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:30-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:30-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:36-40 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 00:36-48 My internet died. 00:37-45 I'm going to head out. 00:38-34 Fare thee well, O denizens of The Demon's Light, under our supreme leaders South Ferry and TheKorraFanatic, long may they live. 00:39-32 o/ 00:40-07 Made a new YTP. Now I'm having a break from it. 00:40-45 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 00:42-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:42-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:44-12 Welp. 00:44-13 And lol. 00:45-38 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:45-43 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:52-51 Hey Mess! o/ 00:53-10 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 00:53-25 hi 00:53-40 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 00:54-09 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:54-40 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:56-44 So Mess are you staying off of Koa's new wiki? 00:57-42 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3287928419647650811/r/3287928419647650900 Ummm...what? 00:58-49 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:00-04 What about it? 01:00-11 Just the replies. 01:02-18 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 01:02-19 Well it is the cringe RP. 01:02-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:02-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:03-03 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:06-04 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:06-20 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 01:06-48 >"WTF? WTF did you just say to me?" Atticus asked, confused. 01:06-48 Jorra, did he mean "what the fuck" or did he just use internet slang? 01:07-10 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:08-01 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:08-09 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:10-29 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:11-46 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:12-30 Will be heading out now. 01:12-35 I'm not sure when I'll be back. 01:12-46 o/ 01:13-05 He means "What the fuck." 01:13-14 True. 01:13-24 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 01:13-29 Then should we change it to "what the fuck"? Does the internet even exist there? 01:14-01 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:14-23 I used "Wtf" so the meaning was clear, but such strong language wasn't used at the beginning of the sentence. 01:14-28 Look, 01:14-53 Atticus likes using his own home made words 01:17-16 It does not fit the environment. 01:17-38 If you don't want to use what the fuck in the post just use what the hell. 01:18-03 Jack is correct 01:18-14 Look, 01:18-15 Or what the devil. 01:18-29 what does "Hell" mean on Euclid 01:18-46 What does "Euclid" mean on Hell? 01:19-20 Huh??! 01:19-36 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:19-42 Jack 01:19-50 if there are angels and demons 01:19-50 Ninja5 01:20-02 i can promise theres a heaven and hell 01:20-12 Rememba that angels and demons came from another place! 01:20-14 I was joking. 01:20-17 Look, 01:20-24 Don't they all come from Eden? 01:20-32 not all 01:20-45 Does Eden have like continents called heaven and hell 01:20-50 Actually, yes all. 01:20-50 Just some came from cracks earlier in time. 01:20-54 It's like this is forgotten over and over. 01:20-58 I am not a fan of this adaptation of the Bible. It needs to stick with the books. :P 01:21-08 A small group of angels came to Euclid eons before the others did. 01:21-12 But yes, they were not native. 01:21-18 the bible is my favorite manga 01:21-29 How many books do you have? 01:21-39 Mine's the Quran. 01:21-51 Several 01:23-32 Now back to the topic: 01:23-32 Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls 01:23-32 But that's internet slang. 01:23-32 It does not fit the environment. 01:24-12 I don't think technology like smartphones even exist in the RP. 01:24-18 But 01:24-26 Gabe used a cellphone in Ep2 01:24-36 Cellphone not smartphone. 01:24-46 Therefore the phone is a dumbass. 01:24-56 ^ 01:25-06 1990s phone 01:25-26 Jorra, I still need a reply. 01:25-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:25-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:25-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:26-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:28-21 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:31-20 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:37-21 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:38-26 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 01:44-21 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:44-41 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 01:44-54 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:45-37 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:45-51 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:48-59 ~ Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined the chat ~ 01:49-11 ~ Robot Jones is Omnipotent has left the chat ~ 01:49-12 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:49-51 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:50-55 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:51-28 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:54-59 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:56-39 ;( 01:58-02 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:58-31 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:59-06 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:00-10 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:01-34 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:03-46 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:05-57 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 02:06-28 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:07-27 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:08-15 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:11-06 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:11-08 @South you're doorspamming a bit 02:11-44 ~ Janissa kirby has joined the chat ~ 02:11-59 hi i had fun 02:12-31 K 02:13-05 i was kinda dancing but then i fell a sleep on the floor 02:13-32 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:15-42 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:16-21 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:16-55 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:17-00 Bob 02:17-02 Bob? 02:17-04 Bobby? 02:17-20 @Steven you only needed to say his name once not three times 02:17-33 lol 02:17-35 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:17-37 ~ Janissa kirby has left the chat ~ 02:18-36 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:19-02 Aloha Stevey how ya doin'? 02:19-18 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:20-33 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:20-34 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:20-43 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:21-15 @South please fix your internet connection 02:21-35 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:22-00 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:22-09 gtg bye 02:22-39 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:22-49 Good. 02:22-54 Bai 02:23-05 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:23-10 Bob, you need to reply to the EoT rp, I also want you to make a new wiki for me 02:23-27 @Steven can't you make the wiki yourself 02:23-31 No 02:23-40 I can't verify my email 02:23-47 Verify it 02:24-03 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 02:24-04 I dunno how 02:24-27 I'm not on my own PC so I may not be able to do everything that I can do on my PC. 02:24-33 But I've headed in! o/ 02:25-24 night TDL 02:25-45 Night. o/ 02:25-54 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:26-00 o/ 02:26-34 Night lass 02:28-17 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:28-32 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:29-48 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:31-38 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:31-44 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:31-45 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:31-53 I'm back 02:32-20 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:32-22 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:35-27 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:35-28 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:35-59 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:40-00 And the next 8 minutes go by and he's gone by then. 02:40-33 Let's see if I've memorised my password to get on Discord. 02:41-00 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:42-27 I failed on the first try but I passed on the second. That's good. 02:44-44 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:44-58 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:44-59 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:45-01 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:45-02 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:45-11 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:45-20 I'm back 02:45-28 Is anyone here?? 02:45-59 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:46-13 Yes. 02:46-28 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:46-35 Can you make a wiki? 02:48-15 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:49-20 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:50-01 South? 02:50-21 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 02:50-54 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:50-57 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:51-06 I have made one wiki in the past. 02:51-23 I like how I posted a second before a user - Jack - left. 02:53-44 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:54-24 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:54-44 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 02:54-59 But not on my terms. 02:55-46 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:55-50 Wdym? 03:00-18 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 03:00-31 Noice 03:00-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:00-40 Jackaboye 03:00-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:00-48 Can you make a wiki for me?? 03:01-02 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 03:01-26 Can you quit begging users to make wikis for you? @Steven 03:01-54 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:02-47 @South could you quit leaving and entering chat a lot? 03:02-58 Sorry 03:03-03 I'll stop 03:03-19 @Steven https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Preferences here's where to verify your email 03:03-20 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 03:03-30 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 03:04-08 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 03:04-09 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 03:04-37 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 03:05-12 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 03:05-13 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 03:06-47 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 03:06-56 Okay 03:07-27 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 03:10-33 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 03:11-20 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 03:11-21 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 03:11-32 Is anyone still here?? 03:11-41 Start a conversation 03:12-29 Let's discuss Kim Lip. 03:13-10 Nope 03:13-27 Does she have a prominent but not necessarily large lip? :P 03:14-19 How about Courage the cowardly dog? 03:14-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:15-01 No 03:15-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:16-53 What about the next episode of tld? 03:16-57 And when I can join? 03:17-13 Hm. 03:17-18 And NO, C.S65. 03:17-26 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 03:17-36 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 03:17-45 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 03:17-58 I was just wondering that myself. 03:18-03 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 03:18-04 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 03:18-04 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 03:18-09 Was going to ask how the RP was getting along. 03:18-36 Yeah, how is it getting along? 03:19-47 The only rp it's easy to keep up with is cringe RP 03:20-25 Yeah. Since there's not usually many significant things to keep up with. And everyone is more than welcome to join it at any time. 03:20-44 Yeah 03:21-07 How is CS65 and the drag RP coming along? 03:21-26 The rp never started 03:21-32 Oh crap. I forgot about that RP. 03:21-37 Same 03:21-48 We shall close the cringe RP. 03:21-53 CS65 gonna be dancing around in dresses. 03:22-11 Why close it? 03:22-23 Temporarily so other RPs get a chance in the spotlight. 03:22-24 To keep you contained. 03:22-31 Ah, okay. 03:22-36 Just move the cringe rp to discord 03:23-18 Y'all, 03:23-33 Now that we have Doru's permission, when are we going to start creating our own script based off OpalBot? 03:24-09 You do it 03:24-15 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 03:24-52 Would doing that make some RPers restless? 03:24-54 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 03:24-59 iWe will do it together, as a Staff project. With our combined knowledge. 03:25-17 What parts will we be assigned? 03:25-37 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 03:25-39 First, we need to decide what commands, filters, and etc we want. 03:25-46 True. 03:25-58 Music in TDL chat would be a good command 03:25-59 Nice 03:26-28 I guess so. 03:26-33 When may I join? 03:26-35 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 03:26-41 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 03:26-51 Join what? 03:27-06 It's been months and I haven't been told of any roles to take 03:27-21 It's already been a year in my case. 03:27-37 The rp 03:27-38 I can't remember who else hasn't RPed yet. 03:27-42 True. 03:27-47 I haven't 03:28-02 Now isn't the time for you to join yet 03:28-08 True. 03:28-28 I myself am still waiting for Xeren to appear. 03:28-57 We should end the current episode soon. 03:28-58 No one is RPing as Xeren? 03:29-08 Freezy is supposed to. 03:29-11 Also what episode was Xeren going to appear in? 03:29-21 May I make a new rp? 03:29-22 This episode I believe 03:29-29 @Steven what's it about 03:29-52 Then Harrison and Piercy will probably appear at some point shortly after The Demon appears. 03:30-04 It is going to be similar to the demon's light, but it takes place in a modern day off road trail 03:30-11 You know, right? 03:30-23 The ones where they have those badass buggies for, 03:30-25 . 03:30-26 I was thinking if The Demon appears in this episode, and since this episode is close to being finished, then they could appear in the next episode. 03:30-40 The Demon does not appear in this episode. 03:30-45 A demon does, but not The Demon. 03:30-47 Alright then. 03:30-56 @Steven how is it gonna take place in the same universe as TDL? 03:31-18 Yes 03:31-35 I'm asking how it will take place in the same universe as the canon to 03:31-39 *rp 03:32-24 There will be the titular demon's light itself along with the protagonist, and a couple of the canon protagonists will team up with these new characters 03:32-33 It is like a spin off 03:32-54 It takes place in the same universe, but new characters are the protagonist 03:32-55 @Steven it should be the descendants of the main rp characters 03:33-05 Oh, okay 03:33-42 Then these guys are the descendants of the main rp characters, they are their teenage offspring 03:33-54 That reminds me, I still haven't written a story about Harrison and Piercy's early lives. 03:34-13 Oh?? 03:34-14 Interesting. Teenage offspring. 03:34-51 I'm guessing it wouldn't be canon to the main RP. 03:35-41 No 03:35-52 But it is still a spin off nonetheless 03:36-14 @Steven what should each descendant of the main characters names be? 03:37-17 I dunno yet 03:39-30 Smart. 03:39-40 The Demon kinda reminds me of Marda B. Both characters serve as the main antagonist, yet neither of them appear until several episodes into the season. 03:40-57 Lemme see 03:40-59 Season 1 is in-fact the only season where Marda B. serves as the main antagonist, and he only appears in the last episode of the first half of the season. 03:41-23 I need some names for the offspring. 03:41-29 I assume Marda B is from DragonBall Z? 03:41-33 Lemme see, what are some canon couples? 03:41-42 There legit aren't any. 03:41-49 ^ 03:41-57 Dammit 03:42-00 Not yet at least 03:42-05 Well that makes it difficult 03:42-38 Battle B-Daman to be exact. 03:42-43 I need canon couples so it doesn't seem like just a shitty fanfic and more like an actual spin off 03:42-58 Or continuation 03:44-22 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 03:44-23 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 03:44-27 Just have all the main characters adopt children. 03:44-32 Oh, okay 03:44-50 Lemme see 03:45-14 Who would Lisa adopt? 03:45-21 Yeah, they randomly ALL adopt. 03:45-36 This is why I wanted canon couples 03:46-03 I wanted to avoid the fanfic cringe minefield, and you are all making me walk through it barefoot 03:46-10 @Steven you're gonna have to make up couples 03:46-11 Smart. 03:46-18 Dammit 03:46-29 And why are you using the dog profile? 03:46-36 I dunno 03:46-40 I just like pups 03:46-45 Jorra, why are you using the BTS profile? 03:47-03 Dippy, why are you using the Thomas profile? 03:47-08 I decided me gemsona profile was too cringey 03:47-10 This is not Thomas. 03:47-15 Because this makes Aii happy. c: 03:47-28 Lemme see 03:47-36 I may as well start with Lisa 03:47-38 It's Rusty. 03:48-16 @Steven Jay and Sterling are only a couple in the cringe rp so far, but I do have plans for them to become a couple in the canon. 03:48-42 Okay 03:48-55 What orientation are they? 03:49-03 Straight, same sex? 03:49-09 Same sex 03:49-17 Okay 03:49-22 I don't see how they can be even considered "straight" when they are both male. 03:49-35 I just didn't know 03:49-53 I didn't know if Sterling was a girl or not 03:50-17 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 03:50-49 True. 03:50-55 Do Jay and Sterling like kiddins? 03:50-57 "True." what? 03:51-05 What is kiddins? 03:51-16 Kids, or children. 03:51-31 They'd adopt kids 03:51-39 I know 03:51-59 I just didn't want them to adopt children if they didn't like children. 03:52-10 After, gotta avoid that fanfic cringe minefield 03:52-40 https://spongebobfanon.wikia.com/d/p/2923633336910182376 03:52-40 Fascinating. 03:52-46 *After all* 03:52-49 Hang on. 03:53-25 We need to confirm all the other canon couples for your RP @Steven 03:53-34 True as in both of them not being in a straight relationship. 03:53-55 And possibly not being straight if their feelings for each other were genuine. 03:54-09 Okay 03:54-21 I need help for getting it set up 03:55-39 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 03:55-54 Stupid internet. 03:56-19 lol. 03:56-24 wb Jack! o/ 03:56-52 Thanks. 03:57-16 wb Jack! o/ 03:57-37 Thanks. 03:58-24 Sounds fair to me. 03:58-37 Huh? 03:58-44 What's wrong? 03:59-26 I'm back 03:59-50 What's fair? 03:59-51 WB. 03:59-59 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:09-40 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:09-46 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 04:09-47 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:10-09 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 04:10-20 Ay laddie, they should've checked themselves before they shreked themselves 04:16-41 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 04:18-26 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:18-29 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 04:18-43 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:19-29 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 04:19-29 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:19-56 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has been kicked by FalcoLombardi99 ~ 04:21-12 lol. 04:21-58 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 04:24-23 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:24-24 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 04:24-24 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:24-40 Indeed laddie 04:25-05 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 04:25-06 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:25-32 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 04:25-33 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:26-59 ~ Downtown Freezy has joined the chat ~ 04:27-05 Praise be to the one true canon! 04:27-17 XD 04:27-57 Shrek is love, Shrek is life 04:29-10 old meme 04:29-26 And was never even funny. 04:29-59 I know 04:30-28 tbf it was funny when i was 12 04:30-45 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 04:31-49 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 04:32-15 It was funny when I was 12 and it didn't even come out when I was 12 so I never did find it funny. 04:33-18 Gtg. 04:33-19 Night. 04:33-48 Bye. 04:36-58 There. 04:37-12 My bot can stay in here until I get back to my PC I guess. 04:37-48 ~ Downtown Freezy has left the chat ~ 04:38-48 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:39-20 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 04:39-50 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:40-19 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 04:40-22 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:40-52 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 04:40-57 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:41-27 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 04:46-30 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 05:36-50 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:37-23 heh MoH is on a other chat while Korra went for the night 05:37-41 funny 05:37-44 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 05:38-47 Heya Q 05:38-50 Which other chat? 05:38-55 MovieBox 05:39-02 Chat is disabled there though 05:39-09 The other one! 05:39-10 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 05:39-17 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:39-18 nowbox or houserock? 05:39-24 Nowbox 05:39-35 I just went back for a sec and she's gone! 05:39-39 Oh 05:39-43 \o 05:39-49 \o 05:40-12 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 05:45-03 She probably left already but your chat screen didn't notice. 05:46-16 I JUST came on at the time 05:51-53 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 06:13-33 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 06:29-39 <> 06:37-21 <> 06:44-42 <> 07:22-36 <> 07:37-41 <> 07:52-45 <> 07:52-46 <> 08:07-48 <> 08:07-51 <> 08:22-51 <> 08:22-56 <> 08:37-23 ~ Zombie Dreemuur has joined the chat ~ 08:37-54 <> 08:37-59 ~ Zombie Dreemuur has left the chat ~ 08:38-01 <> 08:52-57 <> 08:53-06 <> 09:08-11 <> 09:08-11 <> 09:23-14 <> 09:23-16 <> 09:38-17 <> 09:38-21 <> 09:53-20 <> 09:53-26 <> 10:08-23 <> 10:08-31 <> 10:23-26 <> 10:23-36 <> 10:38-29 <> 10:38-42 <> 10:53-32 <> 10:53-47 <> 11:08-35 <> 11:08-52 <> 11:19-30 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 11:23-08 o/ 11:23-38 <> 11:23-57 <> 11:31-46 ~ Downtown Freezy has joined the chat ~ 11:31-53 Fuck you, Syde BOT! 11:33-15 Head out NOW! 11:35-31 lmao 11:38-41 <> 11:39-02 <> 11:43-29 <> 11:43-35 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 11:43-39 What's all this? 11:45-16 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 11:45-43 idk 11:45-54 Welcome, Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy. 11:46-07 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 11:48-20 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 11:48-21 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 11:54-07 <> 11:57-02 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 11:57-31 heya 11:57-34 (hi) 11:57-38 o/ 11:58-31 <> 12:12-47 welcome back! 12:14-08 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 12:16-24 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 12:16-26 Hopefully that does it. 12:18-07 ? 12:18-48 My bot hasn't been disconnected from another PC. 12:19-04 I hope that kick lasts and stuns the other PC tab. 12:19-26 Is it one you have now? 12:19-42 With you now? 12:20-37 No. It's not the one I'm currently using. But it's causing conflicts. 12:20-59 So hopefully by kicking the bot, it will have affected the other tab and stop it from trying to connect. 12:09-51 ooh 12:10-07 you can call me candy,like others 12:10-20 Oh, right. 12:10-58 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 12:11-33 I'm back 12:12-29 wb! o/ 12:12-47 <> 12:25-49 Bugger it. If it happens again, I'm going to have to close the window on this PC and leave it open through the other PC. 12:26-12 FanaticBot hasn't been here yet today 12:26-22 He actually has. 12:26-44 12:26-50 I mean not for like 7 or 8 hours 12:27-00 More like 8 hours 12:27-28 Maybe so. 12:29-25 I'm too tired to be bothered checking which bot did it. I'm about to go to bed. 12:32-07 ok 12:32-26 Oh thank god. The logs weren't lost. Just logged randomly. 12:32-51 I'll just disconnect from this PC when it happens again. 12:24-31 Oh 12:24-48 I don't even know if it was the bot that logged that stuff. It might have been FanaticBot. The logs should confirm which bot did it. 12:25-05 <> 12:42-56 Oh 12:42-59 Even though you kicked it? 12:43-03 Yep. 12:43-16 I was hoping the window would be stunned but apparently not. 12:43-25 The stunning did not last. 12:43-26 So will you be able to turn it off on the other PC before you go to bed?> 12:43-28 *? 12:43-38 I'm afraid not. 12:44-20 Did it say you've connected from another browser on your current PC? 12:44-34 Yes. 12:50-02 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 12:50-12 Hey Syde and Q. 12:50-20 Hiya! o/ 12:50-20 Wonder where TKF is. 12:52-05 Welcome, Chase McFly. 12:52-35 Either of you know 12:52-45 How Terrible TV Shows wiki voilated the TOU? 12:53-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 12:53-33 Ah, TKF. 12:53-41 Ah, me. 12:53-48 Ah, lol. 12:54-05 My bot might have to stay in chat for the night. 12:54-15 Smart. 12:54-17 s Day for me. 13:08-18 And what is "B sentence"? 13:09-12 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 13:09-12 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 13:09-12 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 13:09-13 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 13:09-27 That is the next word after "A sentence" ! 13:09-32 ~ Syde BOT has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic ~ 13:09-33 ~ Syde BOT has left the chat ~ 13:09-49 Oh. 13:09-51 Truly wise. 13:09-56 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 13:10-05 Welcome, TG. 13:10-09 good morning/afternoon/night TDL. 13:10-13 Sure. 13:10-14 Morning. 13:10-47 Körra kicked the logging bot 13:10-52 Hi Akumi 13:11-08 the Syde Bot 13:11-11 Earlier Syde did that and the bot somehow came back 13:11-15 It's on his other computer 13:11-20 And apparently it's not with him 13:11-27 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 13:11-27 Körra kicked the leaving/entering bot. 13:11-35 the Syde Bot 13:11-45 Ay ladies, I'm back 13:11-53 Qštłījkü made a comment 13:11-55 Welcome, Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy. 13:11-59 Smart. 13:15-04 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 13:15-06 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 13:15-35 Speak! 13:16-19 eraser 13:16-29 Genius. 13:16-35 I'd expect nothing less from TG. 13:19-05 The message couldn't be displayed 13:19-37 -_- 13:24-19 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 13:27-28 ~ Syde BOT has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic ~ 13:27-29 ~ Syde BOT has left the chat ~ 13:27-51 Alright 13:28-03 Ay laddies, I be back 13:28-12 Why do u kick Syde Bot, when (s)he doesnt spam 13:28-30 Because we only need one bot. 13:28-30 Otherwise it messes up the logs. 13:29-15 I wanted to do that! 13:29-17 :P 13:29-19 You could send him a message on the message wall with "please change your username because of these reasons: ..." 13:29-48 Smart. 13:29-50 Can you make FanaticBot log now? 13:29-51 Will work totally. 13:30-08 Sure. 13:27-28 ~ Syde BOT has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic ~ 13:31-31 \o 13:31-39 Hm. 13:31-41 \o 13:31-55 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 13:33-15 Who be ready for the new rp? 13:35-54 It is hard to write 15 intertwined stories about 9 separate characters that take place over the same stretch of time. 13:36-50 Sure. 13:37-33 "Hi, and bye. < 3" 13:37-35 rejected. 13:37-37 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 13:37-56 Nope! 13:37-56 She didn't want to stay in chat. She's on Discord though. >:C 13:37-59 Welcome, CandyCanMissy. 13:38-08 Can someone make an rp for me? 13:38-17 I'm sure you can make it. 13:38-25 thank you TheKorraFanatic. 13:38-41 lol i just wrote the full user name 13:38-53 Smart. 13:39-16 ThêKörräFäntástìc 13:39-20 I talked to your sister yesterday. 13:39-20 She's cool. 13:39-20 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 13:39-22 Smart, Glasia. 13:39-23 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 13:39-31 Ffs. 13:39-51 ~ Syde BOT has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("Leaving/joining multiple times, even after being kicked") ~ 13:39-52 ~ Syde BOT has left the chat ~ 13:39-54 I havent a sister 13:40-02 ~ Syde BOT has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("undo") ~ 13:40-09 I was talking to Candy. 13:40-14 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 13:40-34 ooh really korra? 13:40-35 I hope a someone from S:C is here and kicks Körrä for being like a stalker. 13:40-40 *wish 13:40-46 And how am I a "stalker"? 13:40-54 i can't believe you talked to my sis? 13:40-58 unbelievable 13:41-00 Why not? 13:41-10 seriously korra? 13:41-17 Wtf? 13:41-36 This is a great conversation, YesIndeedSir. 13:41-40 ^ 13:41-44 btw how is she cool? 13:41-50 @korra? 13:41-59 Just is. 13:42-05 I suppose you are jealous, hmm? :P 13:42-22 i don't know what but 13:42-36 What should I name it? 13:42-44 I blocked Körras PM 13:42-48 Mwahahaha 13:42-51 Okay? 13:42-56 Like you're being so random. 13:43-04 1.it is unbelievable 13:43-10 1, How? 13:43-11 2.yeah i am jealoused 13:43-16 2. Why? 13:44-05 2. Why? 13:44-10 hmm btw usually we both are not jealoused of each other cze of our bonding 13:44-15 but still yeah i am 13:44-16 hmm btw usually we both are not jealoused of each other cze of our bonding 13:44-22 but still yeah i am 13:44-31 Glasia learned to meme, my god. 13:44-36 And what is there to be jealous of? 13:44-38 Glasia learned to meme, my god. 13:44-44 Glasia learned to meme, my god. 13:44-44 And what is there to be jealous of? 13:44-54 korra what was the discussion topic? 13:44-57 Körra is a pyramid 13:45-03 korra what was the discussion topic? 13:45-08 you know what korra 13:45-14 you know what korra 13:45-28 Stop, Glasia. 13:45-34 Stop, Glasia. 13:45-35 if i'd tell her that you just called her cool she would kinda burst out 13:45-40 of anger 13:45-42 I agree. 13:45-43 Why? 13:45-52 Why? yes Why? 13:46-09 don't tell her korra 13:39-32 Ffs. 13:39-51 ~ Syde BOT has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("Leaving/joining multiple times, even after being kicked") ~ 13:46-29 how? 13:46-40 Lol. 13:46-48 what was the discussion topic? 13:46-55 Moviebox wiki, Koa, etc. 13:47-01 and? 13:47-03 and? 13:47-12 You need to chill out. 13:47-23 my heart beat is like 13:47-37 The heck did I come back to? 13:47-39 There wasnt any discussion topic 13:47-42 mood, Chase. 13:47-47 i think it is beating like 90 times per second 13:47-54 seriously 13:48-00 i can't believe 13:48-02 sqrt(-1) love you 13:48-03 Calm down. 13:48-09 who do u mean 13:48-14 I was talking to Candy. 13:48-15 she told me that she hates you 13:48-16 I think chat is moving 90 times per second. 13:48-43 actually i was talking bout my heart beat not the chat 13:48-55 Alright lads, I almost be ready 13:48-57 Abra kadabra, simsala bim, the Wifi of every user in the chat except Glasia is now breaking down. 13:49-01 and was she serious korra? 13:49-02 And, like, why does this bother you? @Candy 13:49-26 cze she is my sis 13:49-37 and i can't believe 13:49-38 Yes, but why did a simple conversation bother you? 13:49-54 if you were talking to MoH, do you think Korra would throw a fit? 13:50-40 i think that i told her about 2 to 3 times to talk to u korra but always she was like no way i won't talk to him,i hate him 13:50-53 Lol. 13:51-08 btw lemme call her 13:51-22 You need to calm down. 13:51-23 strangely the wifi of the users doesnt break down 13:51-26 lol i don't know where my phone is 13:51-29 You're disrupting chat, Candy. 13:51-38 hmm 13:51-43 wait a sec 13:52-34 Anyways, 13:52-36 How is everyone? 13:52-37 KandyKanMissy 13:52-40 I am well 13:52-42 I'm doing fine. 13:52-48 Candy, fuck off 13:52-50 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 13:52-59 Steven, be polite. 13:53-14 im fine but my father said i HAVE 2 play on my PS3 for 2 hrs cuz I got an A+ in math. 13:53-48 Schtievaenn"SchprinngBubbba"Sovoi 13:53-50 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 13:53-54 Alright 13:53-58 Hi Kandy 13:54-06 Wb, Candy. 13:54-17 thank you 13:54-26 i just talked to her 13:54-28 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 13:54-35 Syde Bottttt. 13:54-38 ~ Syde BOT has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic ~ 13:54-39 Domnt ban syde 13:54-40 ~ Syde BOT has left the chat ~ 13:54-40 bad boy 13:54-41 Halp 13:54-54 h a l p 13:55-01 I donut know what to do 13:55-09 What? 13:55-12 and she was like yes i just talked to him. 13:55-19 Okay? 13:55-50 now perhaps i can believe 13:55-52 I can't make the rp 13:55-56 phew 13:56-07 I don't get why you're so jealous that I talked to your sister. 13:56-09 Like ?? 13:56-16 I tried to hypnotisize Körra that she/he doesnt ban Syde for nothing 13:56-24 *he 13:56-27 i am not actually jealoused 13:56-36 Thought I would never say this about TDL, but this is a true god chat. 13:56-39 Syde hasnt the name "Pen*s 555" or similar 13:56-45 Akumi 13:56-50 yes? 13:56-53 Your actions say otherwise. 13:56-54 I need halp 13:57-01 @Candy 13:57-03 what do you need help with? 13:57-05 I donut know how to make the rp meself 13:57-16 Making an rp in discussions 13:57-22 ~ Glasia has left the chat ~ 13:57-26 on this wiki? 13:57-29 It is a non canon spin off rp that takes place years after the canon 13:57-31 it's like i know her personality and nature and i don't think my sis would have talked to u 13:57-32 y e s 13:57-47 hmm. do you need something to start off with or do you need help formatting? 13:58-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:58-11 Something to start off with 13:58-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:58-23 @korra 13:58-24 It takes place at an offroad trail 13:58-29 And why not, Candy? We legit never talked before or met. 13:58-36 that's something i'd have to think about for a bit. 13:58-44 i'll write down some ideas and help you later. 13:58-45 Sure, TG. 13:58-48 D a m m I t, alright 13:54-35 Syde Bottttt. 13:54-39 ~ Syde BOT has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic ~ 13:59-23 Hmm Candy. 13:59-32 i will tell you tomorrow 13:59-43 i just realized how capital letters make words look bigger 13:59-48 she shares everything with me 13:59-54 Or you can just say it now, lol. 13:59-56 Sure, TG. 14:00-07 even the things that are not important 14:00-18 This truly is a true god chat. 14:00-26 like she tells me every single msg 14:00-31 Okay? 14:01-01 hmm and the first thing that she would say tomorrow would be "you know i just talked to korra and he isn't that bad" 14:01-11 Yeah, I'm sure. 14:01-12 XD 14:01-17 Sure. 14:01-34 and then would be like -_- 14:01-43 and she would be like :p 14:01-44 And why would she be like -_-? 14:01-55 i* 14:02-30 *I would be like -_- 14:02-48 brb 14:02-54 have to go 14:02-59 Farewell. 14:03-24 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 14:05-51 *all star by smash mouth starts playing* 14:06-03 I hate that song. 14:09-34 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 14:09-57 bad boy is back. 14:10-16 W H A T! ? ! ? 14:10-20 ~ Syde BOT has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic ~ 14:10-21 ~ Syde BOT has left the chat ~ 14:10-22 Sigh. 14:10-28 U shouldn't have said that laddie 14:11-02 Now Shrek will come and melt Korra's face off with his onion breath 14:11-11 K. 14:11-19 Get it?? 14:11-23 Eh? Eh? 14:11-37 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 14:11-44 Welcome, CandyCanMissy. 14:12-09 ThAnkYoU 14:12-15 ? 14:12-42 ? 14:12-49 > 14:12-51 *? 14:12-51 what akumi? 14:12-59 TG loves you, CCM. 14:13-35 ah did she said that? 14:13-51 @korra? 14:13-58 Nah. 14:14-14 then how do you know? 14:09-58 bad boy is back. 14:10-17 W H A T! ? ! ? 14:10-21 ~ Syde BOT has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic ~ 14:14-48 * W H E E Z E * 14:15-28 Smart. 14:15-54 I see CCM added CCM to her masthead. 14:16-03 ? 14:16-16 what do u mean? 14:16-52 Clear. 14:17-04 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/CandyCanMissy 14:17-04 Look at your masthead! 14:18-16 actually,I did after you called me CCM 14:18-29 Yes. 14:19-00 It would seem you have 0 global edits, CCM. 14:19-25 #exposed 14:19-46 She has 124 global edits. 14:19-47 Oh wait 14:19-52 Made a mistake 14:19-58 I typed her name wrong lol. 14:20-36 hmm? 14:20-38 TG, I talked to your sister. Pls don't get jealous. ; - ; 14:20-53 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 14:20-55 I accidentally typed your name wrong, so it appeared as if you had 0 global edits. 14:21-22 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 14:21-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:22-02 Korra i am not jealous,why would I be jealous of my sis even i told her to contact you?@korra 14:22-11 ah, you talked to Mini-TG? I pray for you. 14:22-25 and why are you teasing me?@korra 14:22-36 I am not! 14:22-39 I was talking to TG. 14:22-57 he was talking to me about Mini-TG! 14:22-57 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 14:23-03 ^ 14:23-28 Seems ___ was convinced into wearing something hot, sure. 14:23-32 I'll met ya face off with me onion breath 14:23-46 -_- 14:23-46 Oh? 14:23-51 I wanna see it 14:23-55 Wtf, no. 14:24-01 and I was just jealous when you called her "cool"(a lil bit btw) 14:24-18 @korra 14:24-34 Sure. 14:24-40 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 14:24-41 And why did this make you jealous though? 14:24-42 Why not bruh? 14:24-42 And why did this make you jealous though? 14:24-42 Why not bruh? 14:24-52 Fuck it, Syde BOT can stay. 14:24-53 ~ FanaticBot has left the chat ~ 14:24-58 ahhhhhhh 14:24-58 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 14:25-05 What? 14:25-07 seriously Korra? 14:25-17 What? 14:25-30 you called her "cool" and now you are asking me why was i jealous? 14:25-30 ~ FanaticBot has left the chat ~ 14:25-42 Well, yes. 14:25-42 I don't get why it would make someone jealous. 14:25-58 okay FINE! 14:26-06 i was not jealous 14:26-07 "Why not bruh?" 14:26-07 What? @Steven 14:26-10 okay? 14:26-11 Sureeee. 14:26-26 For not being able to see the hot thing 14:26-36 wtf? 14:26-37 Well yes, you cannot see it. 14:26-43 You don't even know who ___ is! 14:26-53 Oh, okay 14:27-00 what is going on? 14:27-08 Nothing. 14:27-15 i don't think if it is a suitable topic 14:27-42 The moderator does though. It's nothing inappropriate. 14:27-56 i think it is! 14:28-02 Sure! 14:28-40 Let's just move onto another topic, ig. 14:28-46 ? 14:28-49 like? 14:28-58 Like how is the weather? 14:29-03 My non canon spin off rp 14:29-16 T H A T is what we should talk about 14:29-47 We should talk about this sick non canon spin off rp I be wanting to make 14:30-03 *Am 14:30-08 hmm the weather 14:30-19 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 14:30-23 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 14:30-48 Akumi PM 14:30-48 !!!!!! 14:31-02 Okay 14:31-02 !!!!!!!!! 14:31-07 Sure 14:31-07 !!!!! 14:31-13 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 14:32-29 hmm my sis is laughing 14:32-38 can she come here korra? 14:32-44 Sure, if she wants. 14:32-54 She was actually here yesterday. 14:33-45 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has joined the chat ~ 14:34-03 now perhaps i can ask 14:34-25 so you just talked to korra zayra? 14:34-36 Welcome, XxSarcasticBunnyxX. 14:35-11 Ty. 14:35-23 this is gonna be great 14:35-28 Why am I being questioned? 14:35-30 Ikr. 14:35-30 hmm you can answer my question too zayra 14:35-32 /me pops popcorn 14:35-34 I have no idea, Sarca. 14:35-39 I asked the same thing. 14:35-41 why not zayra? 14:35-54 like............................................................... 14:36-17 Let's mind the punctuation. 14:36-26 zayra main tumhain kal daikhon gi 14:36-34 Yeah fine. -_- 14:36-44 hmm matlab main issay dual personality kahon? 14:36-51 or something else han? 14:36-56 Ooof 14:37-03 now what? 14:37-12 This is epic. 14:37-53 what now hah? 14:37-59 @zayra? 14:38-05 Why are you so angry? 14:38-17 Just chill. 14:38-25 how can i chill han? 14:38-33 Legendary. Better than moviehouse and moviebox. 14:38-34 i rarely get angry and this is it 14:38-40 Ikr, TG. 14:39-11 i don't know what to do 14:39-23 You need to chill, really. 14:39-25 something strange is happening zayra 14:39-34 how can I chilllllllllllllllllllllllll? 14:39-35 Also, 14:39-38 First message: "Zayra, I will watch you tomorrow." 14:39-38 Second message: "Meaning, I should call it dual personality?" 14:39-51 Idk 14:39-53 ahm ahm 14:39-57 she knows 14:40-15 and it is like i will see you tomorrow 14:40-19 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 14:40-20 not watch you 14:40-27 This is truly epic. 14:40-27 hey south ferry 14:40-29 Ok 14:40-31 And what is epic? 14:40-32 Welcome, South Ferry. 14:40-37 nothing 14:40-46 You will see, South. 14:40-50 no one is taking this serious except me 14:40-55 Well yes. 14:41-00 ah 14:41-03 I talked to your sister and you're so jealous for some reason. 14:41-05 Idk why. 14:41-12 What? 14:41-12 14:41-13 i am angry indeed 14:41-15 …... 14:41-18 I see TKF is a harem protagonist. 14:41-18 not jealoused 14:41-25 I am not, SF. 14:41-41 Oooooof 14:41-45 agar mera bas chakay tou main chat phar kay nikal jaon 14:41-46 wakai 14:41-48 main 14:41-52 What? 14:42-02 itna ghusa aa raha hai mujhay zayra 14:42-17 Is this another language or gibberish? 14:42-22 Urdu. 14:42-34 What should I do, then? 14:42-34 14:42-46 just kill me and nothing more 14:42-50 seriously 14:42-52 Leave all of your friends would be optimal. 14:42-55 Please don't make comments like that. 14:42-58 @Candy 14:42-59 And perhaps it isn't good to say things like that, CandyCan. 14:43-07 how can i not make korra 14:43-18 By following moderator directions. 14:43-29 And if you do feel that way there are indeed other resources for that. 14:44-15 seriously what did you just did is unforgivable now @zayra 14:44-21 Wtf 14:44-24 But what did I do? 14:44-31 She legit talked to someone you barely know?? 14:44-47 Anyways, you're causing a scene and disrupting chat, please calm down, Candy. 14:44-51 apnay giray ban main jhank kar daikho 14:45-09 really do you want me to cry hah? 14:45-26 …..?? 14:45-26 Once again calm down or further action will be taken, CandyCanMissy 14:46-04 fine down take any further action 14:46-15 and i wont even calm down 14:46-22 i don't know what to do 14:46-23 rn 14:46-30 You need to calm down. 14:46-38 i want to calm down but can't!!! 14:47-24 WAM score is down 40 percent 14:47-29 actually korra i am sorry but you don't know what she told me and what she did 14:47-45 i'd rather call it a dual personality or something 14:47-47 This isn't a drama chat, Candy. 14:47-47 Please calm down and move on from the topic. 14:47-49 Wth? 14:48-02 I didn't do anything, ok? 14:48-03 i'll see to tomorrow miss 14:48-09 you did 14:48-14 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 14:48-20 ~ CandyCanMissy has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("Disruption.") ~ 14:48-24 We're moving on now. 14:49-19 Let us talk about music. 14:49-47 Yes. 14:50-05 Perhaps I shall evacuate this confuzzled dictatorship. 14:50-12 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 14:50-22 What? 14:50-23 Hey (Robin( 14:50-30 (Robin) 14:50-39 Hey (Batman( 14:50-42 (batman) 14:51-12 Perhaps I shall head out of this bizarre bureaucracy. 14:51-25 What? 14:51-28 @South you were doorspamming a lot in chat yesterday 14:51-29 Or you can also move on from the drama. 14:51-38 @Chase 14:51-51 What time, Lombardi? 14:51-52 Perhaps I shall leave this awesome chat, 14:52-04 And go do my homework. 14:52-11 Just do it bro 14:52-21 Wait a sec. 14:52-24 Falco, PM. 14:53-02 @South around 8 or 9 pm-10 or 11 pm est 14:53-14 Sure. 14:53-31 Can you explain why you were doorspamming 14:53-46 Seems I am being put on the spot here, I truly am nervous. 14:54-01 Falco, did you get the PM? 14:54-05 Yes 14:54-09 Most likely because of mobile. Next time kick without hesitation! 14:55-57 Can you explain why you were doorspamming? 14:56-07 He already explained it 14:56-28 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 14:56-33 I am back 14:56-33 Ima head out. 14:56-39 I clearly repeated this for meme purposes. 14:56-41 Then head out, CMF. 14:56-47 Has anyone gotten anything I can use for the rp?? 14:56-52 Welcome, iSteven"SpringBubba"Savoy/i. 14:56-54 Farewell. 14:57-07 Welcome, Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy. 14:57-11 Ay laddie 14:57-15 Farewell, Chase McFly. 14:57-16 @Steven there isn't any established canon ships. 14:57-17 Ahoy, Savoy. 14:57-22 I know 14:57-39 Zekilissa. 14:57-40 And that sucks because I gotta stumble through the fanfic cringe minefield barefoot 14:57-43 That's established. 14:57-49 Between Zekiel and Melissa. 14:58-07 @FalcoLombardi99 I know, that means I gotta stumble through the minefield barefoot 14:58-11 Jay and Sterling isn't established in the canon rp yet but will be eventually 14:58-21 Oh, okay 14:58-38 Both your characters.. 14:58-40 Hmm... 14:59-05 My rp idea is a non canon spin off, but it might become canon if the administration decides to do something with it 14:59-05 Proposal: Chris McFarlane x Gabriel. 14:59-06 Anyways, bye, and don't forget the RP Falco. 14:59-14 Right 14:59-19 May I join? 14:59-25 Robots can't love. 14:59-36 Sure, this was clearly sarcasm. 14:59-46 @Steven if you have Quotev 14:59-47 Season 1: "Muahaha Jay we do not need to help them...." 14:59-53 Season 2: "J-jay i wuv you :3" 15:00-00 Ew. 15:00-00 Nope 15:00-05 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 15:00-06 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 15:00-35 Get it done then Steven. 15:00-40 Create the RP. 15:00-44 Perhaps this can be revived with it. 15:00-55 Get FLB and CMF on it first. 15:01-02 C.S will then be soon to join it because he gets to RP. 15:01-14 Then South will join 15:01-24 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 15:05-57 Dammit 15:05-57 I donut have quotev 15:06-34 And what is Quotev? 15:06-38 Who here has seen Sonic.exe? 15:06-47 Old meme, move on. 15:07-15 Prehistoric. 15:07-18 Okay 15:07-22 Like 2013-2014 15:07-31 Wait no, i think more like 2011 even 15:07-39 ^ 15:07-47 What about slenderman? 15:07-54 Even more prehistoric. 15:08-16 Oh, okay 15:08-22 I think he was pre-2008 probs 15:08-24 What about Cooper? 15:08-30 And who is Cooper? 15:08-48 A demonic Labrador in a pasta I am writing 15:10-50 A demonic Labrador eh? 15:11-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:11-49 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 15:11-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:11-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:12-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:12-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:13-54 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 15:16-28 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 15:19-17 Yes, a demonic albino Labrador. 15:19-25 Smart. 15:21-16 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 15:21-31 Welcome, TG. 15:21-55 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 15:22-01 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 15:24-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:27-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:27-19 Noice 15:43-46 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 15:59-35 https://community.wikia.com/?oldid=2590296 15:59-39 Wtf is this 16:01-07 Nothing that matters to TDL clearly 16:01-24 K. 16:02-33 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 16:03-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:03-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:07-11 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 16:25-05 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has left the chat ~ 16:25-12 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has joined the chat ~ 16:25-13 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has left the chat ~ 16:25-17 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has joined the chat ~ 16:33-30 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 16:35-02 Ay guys. 16:35-10 Is anyone still there? 16:35-23 Start a conversation 16:37-08 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 16:37-10 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 16:37-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:43-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:45-55 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 16:46-17 Okay. 16:46-24 Who will help me start a new discussions rp? 16:46-28 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has left the chat ~ 16:46-30 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has joined the chat ~ 16:46-52 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has joined the chat ~ 16:47-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:47-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:48-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:01-22 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:01-42 Welcome, South Ferry. 17:08-22 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 17:08-27 Ay laddie 17:08-29 ~ FanaticBot has been kicked by FanaticBot ~ 17:08-30 I be back 17:08-41 Anyone there? 17:08-46 Anyone here? 17:10-09 Now tell me, 17:10-16 How tf do you ping people on Skype? 17:08-31 Ay laddie 17:08-32 ~ FanaticBot has been kicked by FanaticBot ~ 17:12-54 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 17:13-19 Welcome, CandyCanMissy. 17:13-28 thank you 17:13-41 didn't knew my missy sissy was here 17:14-59 Sure. 17:15-06 is here* 17:18-53 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 17:19-08 Welcome, 17:19-10 CandyCanMissy. 17:23-20 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 17:23-29 o/ 17:23-33 Welcome, Qstlijku. 17:23-35 Make sure to read the logs. 17:23-42 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 17:23-51 And just wtf are you doing here? 17:23-53 ~ FanaticBot has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic ~ 17:23-54 ~ FanaticBot has left the chat ~ 17:24-20 hello 17:24-23 So why does he keep coming? 17:24-25 The bot that is 17:25-14 Because I have his tab open doing something else. 17:26-28 Oh 17:30-13 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 17:33-42 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 17:33-48 Welcome, Spongebobvstheloudhouse. 17:33-58 Sure 17:34-05 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 17:34-05 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 17:34-26 ~ Qstlijku has been kicked by Qstlijku ~ 17:34-28 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 17:34-40 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 17:34-49 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 17:34-49 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 17:35-01 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 17:35-10 Welcome, CandyCanMissy. 17:35-18 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 17:35-36 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 17:35-36 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 17:36-05 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 17:36-06 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 17:36-07 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 17:36-18 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 17:36-28 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 17:36-28 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 17:37-43 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 17:37-43 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 17:37-56 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 17:37-58 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 17:38-05 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 17:38-06 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 17:38-32 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 17:38-32 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 17:42-23 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 17:42-36 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 17:42-36 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 17:43-12 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 17:43-39 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 17:45-25 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 17:45-25 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 17:45-50 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 17:45-57 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 17:46-16 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 17:47-21 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 17:47-22 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 17:47-58 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 17:47-59 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 17:48-06 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 17:48-06 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 17:49-16 ~ SmilingBrave has joined the chat ~ 17:49-23 I'm back 17:49-26 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 17:49-26 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 17:49-37 And I'm here XD 17:49-38 Welcome, SmilingBrave. 17:49-44 Welcome, Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy. 17:49-55 Heading out now 17:49-56 \o 17:50-01 Farewell. 17:50-04 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 17:50-04 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 17:50-06 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 17:50-08 Bye Q 17:50-12 Ay laddies 17:50-15 I need help 17:50-26 Farewell, Qstlijku. 17:50-35 I want my new rp to take off, I think it shall move this wiki in the right direction 17:52-14 I'm just here to talk to my Ol' pals 17:52-30 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 17:52-30 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 17:52-31 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 17:52-47 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 17:52-47 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 17:53-00 Sure, SmilingBrave 17:53-16 I don't recognize a lot of the names here tho 17:53-31 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 17:53-31 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 17:53-44 Sure. 17:53-46 Korra 17:53-50 Spongebob 17:54-04 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 17:54-08 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 17:54-31 ~ Spiderman Wolf has joined the chat ~ 17:54-53 Did some of u change ur name? Oh hello Spiderman been awhile 17:55-01 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 17:55-01 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 17:55-24 Hi Wolf 17:55-28 I mean Ttwp 17:55-46 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 17:55-52 Welcome, Spiderman Wolf. 17:55-52 Lol, been awhile since I was called that 17:55-54 Yes, Steven? 17:56-28 People call you Brave now? 17:56-36 Can you help me start my rp? 17:56-43 Yup mainly 17:56-53 Kind of busy right now, Steven. 17:56-53 Sorry. 17:57-05 Oh, alright then 17:57-24 I usually ruin rps so I shouldn't help XD 17:57-46 ~ Spiderman Wolf has left the chat ~ 17:57-47 ~ Spiderman Wolf has joined the chat ~ 17:58-13 ~ Spiderman Wolf has joined the chat ~ 17:59-00 Was informed TheTrueWolfPack was on? 17:59-04 And the hell is a roleplay? 17:59-29 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 17:59-35 /me lands 17:59-40 Afternoon Messenger misses family friends quotev2. 17:59-42 I'm here TTWP is back XD 17:59-48 Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 17:59-54 Hi Mess 18:00-00 i was summoned ? 18:00-12 SUP messenger yes by me probably XD 18:00-26 Sup Mess and Korra 18:00-27 how are you? 18:00-35 aloha friends 18:00-39 working on a poem atm 18:00-48 Im good been working 18:01-30 Why? 18:01-39 Wbu* 18:01-47 I'm good 18:03-23 I will go write a poem, then. 18:03-28 Link me to Kitty Squad NOW 18:03-31 will be a true god poem 18:03-40 https://kitty-squad.wikia.com/wiki/The_Heart%27s_desire 18:04-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:05-01 bye 18:05-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:05-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:05-30 Bye 18:05-33 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 18:05-40 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 18:05-46 ~ Spiderman Wolf has left the chat ~ 18:05-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:06-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:06-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:09-42 ~ Spiderman Wolf has joined the chat ~ 18:10-14 ~ Spiderman Wolf has left the chat ~ 18:11-02 ~ SmilingBrave has left the chat ~ 18:11-51 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has left the chat ~ 18:14-12 I'm back 18:14-21 I see Sarca headed out. 18:20-11 ~ SmilingBrave has joined the chat ~ 18:20-42 ~ SmilingBrave has left the chat ~ 18:22-44 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 18:29-43 ~ DerpyNecron has joined the chat ~ 18:29-55 Good day 18:30-00 o/ 18:30-05 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 18:30-07 Welcome, Bob Hartington. 18:30-07 Welcome, DerpyNecron. 18:30-17 Hey guys 18:30-27 Heya Fanatic 18:30-27 Ay laddies 18:30-36 I guess the world hasn't ended now that Article 13 has passed, now has it? 18:30-59 Indeed. 18:31-12 It would not be in progress for another year still 18:32-05 Even better 18:32-28 that means I won't have to worry anyway 18:33-33 And how is this? 18:33-45 D e r p y 18:33-51 I n e e d h a l p 18:34-02 Because Brexit comes into effect mid-2019 18:34-08 Steven, 18:34-12 Why do you need help? 18:34-16 Derpy lives in the good ol' UK of GB & NI 18:34-16 Making a Discussions post is not hard. 18:34-26 Please stop asking users to help you make you. You've been doing it all day. 18:34-35 NI? You mean Ireland right? 18:34-39 So that means the EU's grip does not really effect him 18:34-44 True, Northern Ireland 18:34-47 Bobby 18:34-58 What do you want me to do anyway? 18:34-59 @Bob Hartington, you forgot something 18:35-10 I need help making a non canon spin off rp for tld 18:35-13 *tdl* 18:35-35 No, when I said Ireland I meant to make it sound like RoI doesn't exist 18:35-38 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 18:35-44 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 18:36-25 Why is Syde Bot still here? 18:36-26 Already ahead of you, Señor Savoy 18:36-32 Because it is logging chat. 18:36-47 Oh?? 18:36-51 Syde Bot had an all nighter, Señor Lombardi 18:36-56 I haven't seen you reply to EoT yet dogg 18:36-58 So FanaticBot is helping with the main space then 18:37-33 Bobby.. 18:37-37 Bobby... 18:37-43 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 18:37-46 ???????????? 18:37-53 Smart. 18:38-13 @Steven too many question marks for one post 18:38-19 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 18:38-37 Tell me 18:38-46 What is 'EoT'? 18:38-54 Señor Savoy check notifications 18:38-54 Empire of Terry 18:38-59 *Terrth 18:39-01 I see Necron's in. 18:39-05 Some RaNdOm RP that Steven and Hart has. 18:39-06 Empires of Terrth 18:39-07 Jawohl 18:39-14 As expected, demon babies are featured in it. 18:39-16 Oh yes, that 18:39-24 Incorrect, tkf 18:39-32 Reply in PM, BH. 18:39-34 Just a similar concept 18:39-35 We could move the TDL Cringe RP to EoT wiki temporarily 18:39-48 Just did 18:39-52 Wtf 18:40-01 Now you gotta reply laddie 18:40-13 How did you even get that conclusion, FL99? 18:40-18 RP crossover with cringe RP? noble idea 18:40-20 We just need to kill the TDL Cringe RP. 18:40-26 Was a good meme that first day. 18:40-30 The second non-canon roleplay gotta end soon. 18:40-33 Now it's just draggin' along. 18:40-34 Was NEVER a good joke. 18:40-35 The TDL Cringe RP brought RP activity 18:40-41 Obvious 18:40-41 B o b b y 18:40-50 Stop obsessing over him, please. 18:40-50 Y o u n e e d t o r e p l y 18:40-52 @South you would have enjoyed it if you have joined 18:40-54 Alright, sorry 18:40-57 I'll stop 18:41-12 So Steven loves Bob? 18:41-36 Nope, FLB 18:42-09 But you do kind of speak to ___ like you and ___ do 18:42-51 Are Disney Princesses Good Role Models for boys? 18:43-04 No, Señor Ferry 18:43-05 And what is this? 18:43-16 Trending FANDOM article 18:43-31 Where is the dislike button for that article, Ferry 18:43-59 Irrelevant 18:44-29 brb 18:44-59 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 18:45-13 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 18:45-19 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:45-32 Alright 18:46-01 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 18:47-16 Trending fandom articles are bad 18:47-24 Fact. 18:48-08 I wish fandom staff could listen 18:48-14 To people's opinions 18:48-27 Simply send in feedback. 18:49-13 Ay laddies 18:49-22 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:49-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:49-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:49-49 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 18:50-03 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 18:50-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:50-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:50-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:51-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:51-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:51-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:51-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:53-41 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:54-32 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 18:57-55 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:58-39 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:01-22 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 19:05-01 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 19:05-09 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:09-04 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 19:09-55 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:12-00 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 19:14-12 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 19:14-13 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 19:16-46 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 19:22-23 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 19:22-34 Finished my homework. 19:22-38 Fly 19:22-44 8 hours earlier than usual. 19:22-47 Welcome, Chase mcFly. 19:23-44 Welcome, ThekorraFanatic. 19:24-14 Bob 19:24-49 https://kitty-squad.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000054 19:24-52 Look at this rp 19:27-42 Fascinating RP 19:34-47 Yee 19:35-18 Dead by Feb 19. 19:36-28 What will be? 19:36-41 This. 19:36-48 I'd say dead in 4 days 19:36-59 Nah. 19:37-49 Oh, okay then 19:39-17 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 19:39-25 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 19:39-40 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 19:40-10 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 19:42-28 I replied to EoT, confederate 19:43-11 wait he left 19:46-34 ~ DerpyNecron has left the chat ~ 19:46-34 ~ DerpyNecron has joined the chat ~ 19:46-47 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:47-18 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:47-26 ~ DerpyNecron has left the chat ~ 19:47-27 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:47-44 2 days till Sep 18. 19:48-17 Grass is green. 19:48-48 Sept 18 needs to be the most active day in chat history 19:49-01 To prove South wrong 19:49-14 Oh how I have longed for this day! 19:49-47 100+ users in chat, FL99? 19:49-54 Nope 19:50-09 37.9 19:50-19 Smart. 19:50-54 And each staff member will be tasked with getting 8 users in chat each. 19:51-34 Look, 19:52-07 Just go to a bunch of chats and link TDL chat and say "Hey! We have free pizza on this chat!" 19:52-15 (pizza) 19:52-18 @Bob you do that 19:52-56 An easy way to is to ping everyone in the TDL server to get them to come to chat 19:53-15 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 19:53-23 Sounds good. 19:53-30 Someone linked me this chat promising free pizza? 19:53-35 Let's do an @everyone on TDL, then PM random users on CCC too. 19:53-41 ^ 19:53-46 It will be EPIC 19:53-55 Okay this is epic (sunglasses) 19:54-20 Okay this is epic (cool) 19:54-48 b) 19:58-20 Huh 19:59-04 McFly, no! 19:59-44 What? 19:59-54 Stop, McFly! 20:00-33 ^ 20:00-50 Stop what? 20:00-59 Stop! 20:01-59 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 20:02-06 I;m back 20:05-05 I am so confused. 20:05-34 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 20:05-37 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 20:06-57 ?? 20:07-13 Steven, Korra's acting a bit strangely. 20:07-24 Stop, CMF. ;( 20:07-29 I think there's anew TDL rule. 20:07-35 No asking questions. 20:07-38 And what is the new rule? 20:07-44 Smart. 20:07-44 We should install that one. 20:07-54 Very smaht. 20:08-23 TKF, I am not sure if the admins would be happy with your current actions. ;( 20:09-20 You mean yours. ;( 20:09-24 ;( 20:09-32 TG. ;( 20:09-33 this is so sad, alexa play despacito 20:09-38 There is only one you. ;( 20:09-56 That you is not me. ;( 20:10-06 It is you, TKF. ;( 20:10-07 Let TG settle this. 20:10-18 Nope. 20:10-20 Everyone here is wrong except for me! 20:10-25 Proposal: 20:10-31 Proposal: 20:10-41 Akumi becomes the only staff and everyone else demotes. 20:10-45 CandyCanMissy and XxSarcasticBunnyxX back on TDL. 20:10-45 For today was truly fun. Random sister drama coming out of nowhere. 20:10-48 CMF, that is fucking awesome. 20:11-00 Indeed. 20:11-26 ssmallTbf, I do like Sarca better than Candy. 20:11-30 s As if you and Mess haven't had wird talks like that. 20:11-40 s *Weird 20:11-41 Sure, 20:11-47 MoH and I totally argued over a guy. 20:12-38 I s ed it for a reason. 20:12-52 What? 20:13-15 I clearly said, 20:13-23 I striked through it for a reason. 20:13-43 I remember when Freezy called me by the wrong anme. 20:13-43 Still makes no sense, but sure. 20:13-51 *name 20:13-56 That name was 20:14-14 Cxzvh M'Fnfur or something. 20:14-25 He clearly said your name right. 20:14-32 You just had a visual glitch. 20:14-35 On etime he didn't, 20:14-45 He did, however. 20:14-57 I rememba when me and Chase McFly dammed up the ol' river 20:15-06 If the dam is destroyed, tDL is destroyed! 20:15-14 Good. 20:15-25 How can you know about the problem if you ddin't plan it? (think) 20:15-34 /me does not trust Korra. 20:15-40 What? 20:15-51 It does not matter. 20:15-51 Korra is gonna destroy the dam?? 20:15-58 Bad Fanatic 20:16-07 Dam you, TheKorraFanatic. 20:16-12 And what did I do? 20:16-19 Dam you for destroying our dam dam! 20:16-23 ^ 20:16-27 >:( 20:16-33 (rage) 20:16-51 :C 20:17-16 When do I join the canon 20:17-18 Why the Ms. Huan moji? 20:17-18 ? 20:17-26 @TKF 20:17-36 It's a regular emoji, sadly. 20:17-36 And the correct term is Mrs. Fanatic. 20:17-42 'Oh right. 20:17-46 You two are married. 20:17-54 Maybe one day you'll marry Irl. 20:18-24 Maybe some day. 20:18-31 s Of course, I've said that about all your girlfriends. 20:18-44 16 and 17 is too young to plan this, however. 20:19-05 Who is 16? 20:19-14 Aii! 20:19-17 I will be 20:19-20 I know I am on the verge of being 16. 20:19-20 In november 20:19-31 In ten days. 20:19-52 The precise age Korra was when we met. 20:20-07 True. 20:20-32 I am 16 20:20-33 For a magicalthree month period, 20:20-33 I remember when we all met. 20:20-33 MoH was 17. Q was 17. I was 16. 20:20-33 Now MoH and Q are 19, and I'm 17. Fascinatin' 20:20-40 I shall be the age Korra was. 20:20-49 And Korra shall be the age Mess was. 20:21-00 So TKF only aged one year while Qst and O' Heaven aged two 20:21-08 Your story checks out 20:21-15 I was 14, Mess was 17 and Korra was 16 20:21-16 I'm 16 but I'll be 17 in October 20:21-24 I was 15 when I joined 20:21-25 Thus the "fascinatin", Hart. 20:21-40 Now I'm 15, Mess is 19, and Korra's 17 20:22-06 Now I'm 16 turning 17 20:22-07 16 year old CMF will be far more mature than 14 year old CMF. 20:22-11 Oh, noice 20:22-23 17 year old TKF is much more mature than 16 year old TKF. 20:22-25 Will 18 year old TKF be more mature than 16 year old TKF? 20:22-33 I'm turning 17 in March 2019 20:22-40 s I sadly think not. 20:22-44 18 year old TKF will be wise af. 20:23-00 Will 17 year old Bob be more mature than 16 year old Bob? 20:23-21 Most definitely 20:23-36 Will 17 year old Faalco be more mature than 16 or 15 year old falco? 20:23-42 *Falco 20:23-42 Yes 20:23-52 And you know this howa? 20:23-55 *How 20:24-12 I'll be closer to an adult 20:24-57 I won't be ana dult until i'm 20 probably. 20:25-07 My brain will fully form when I'm 22. 20:25-13 Who is Ana Dult? 20:25-16 I'll legally be an adult at 18 20:25-29 That is true in the technical sense. 20:25-44 yee 20:25-52 The heart desires what the heart wants 20:26-07 The heart wants what it can't haunt 20:26-16 The endless cycle...this forbidden dream 20:26-58 Discord memes. 20:28-36 Just leave Q*****. 20:28-40 Nope. 20:28-45 For Falco and I have an RP. 20:28-56 Just leave it. 20:29-00 Never. 20:29-02 Become stronger and wiser and leave it! 20:29-14 Quotev is where I am preserving pages from my wiki. 20:29-27 Still on that, eh? 20:29-37 Not pages, actually. 20:29-39 CMF still hasn't answered who Ana Dult is 20:29-59 Old TDL logs from my message wall. 20:30-09 Only done one so far. 20:31-17 Just move on from old TDL. 20:31-27 Nope. 20:31-38 I was still cringey in December of last year. 20:31-49 Smart. 20:31-51 I want to remember that horrible cringe. 20:32-18 Or you can simply suppress it like I did. 20:32-23 However, TG was snooping and found it. 20:32-28 So I didn't suppress it that well. 20:32-42 Huh. 20:33-13 HUH? 20:33-36 Stop! ;( 20:33-43 No u. 20:33-55 No u. 20:33-56 So, 20:34-04 So, 20:34-15 tkf thinks it is cringey to not do proper grammar; 20:34-19 Shameful, tkf 20:34-35 Bob Hartington thinks it if funny to say "no u". 20:34-44 Shameful, BHT. 20:34-53 Never said that? @Hart 20:35-18 Never said that? @Hart 20:35-43 I remember Hart's old propic. 20:35-48 Same as TKF's old one. 20:35-55 But zoomed out. 20:35-55 Ah, my old one. 20:36-10 So that it looked kinda zombie-like. 20:36-55 I like my current icon 20:37-06 Remember when I had Tiffany and Taeyeon as my profile picture and Chase McFly went like "Ew, they're ___". 20:37-16 Sadly, 20:37-20 I never said that. 20:37-25 You did, however. 20:37-31 Want a krabby patty? 20:37-32 I only said that they looked naked from a distance. 20:37-44 So, you are admitting you said this. 20:37-49 Wtf 20:37-51 Your pic is a grotesque scary SpongeBob, Hart. 20:38-01 So... 20:38-07 Want a krabby patty, cmf? 20:38-36 No. 20:39-00 Why not 20:39-10 Bob lives in LA, is male, is a wiki user, and was born March 4th. 20:39-22 Okay? 20:39-37 Bro, 20:39-43 Bro, 20:39-46 Don't reveal my personal info like that!! 20:39-55 I wanted to change the subject and it' on your profile! 20:39-59 *It's 20:40-03 Tune in for another episode of "The daily doxing with Chase McFly." 20:40-12 ^ 20:40-17 Dahek is a doxing? 20:40-24 Doesn't matter. 20:40-28 You're too innocent to know. 20:40-30 Sad! 20:40-31 inb4 the police show up at his door 20:40-43 Wait a inute.. 20:40-48 Korra, you can't expect 20:40-56 That after a year and a half on TDL 20:41-01 I'm still innocent? 20:41-10 You are innocent. 20:41-10 I lost my innocence to TDL long ago. 20:42-40 Sadly, 20:42-45 I have no malicious intnet. 20:42-49 *Intent 20:43-39 Yeah, sure you did. 20:43-59 CMF lives in America, his birthday is Feb 18 his occupation is I'm a Student and maybe future writer, and he is male 20:44-07 Nope. 20:44-22 My birthday is September 26th 20:44-28 Not Feb. 18th 20:44-40 Feb 2018, however 20:44-49 Nope. 20:44-57 Frick Frick Shoot Car. 20:45-20 Korra, you can say the ffs part. 20:45-20 ^ 20:45-30 @tkf 20:46-06 Only the oldest TDL members remember this phrase, however. 20:46-17 As DBH left this behind in middle 2017. 20:47-07 I remember it well. 20:47-18 Me too. 20:47-23 F*** S*** S*** 20:47-33 Incorrect. 20:47-42 *F*** F*** S*** 20:47-52 Yes. 20:48-10 Korra, what is the one swear word that is not four letters? 20:48-29 School. 20:48-32 Nope. 20:48-44 You son of a- 20:48-58 Ah. 20:49-05 And why was this discussed? 20:49-30 Just because we were discussing ffs* 20:50-26 Smart. 20:50-29 Let's discuss Kim Lip. 20:51-03 Is that the name of your lip? 20:51-50 No, it's a hot af Korean girl. 20:53-51 I was being sarcastic. 20:54-09 What did I miss? 20:54-22 Every girl you mention is asian. 20:54-43 Aii's Asian, she's in Pakistan. 20:55-01 And this statement means? 20:55-15 Korra, ove to Korea when you're older 20:55-18 *Move 20:55-24 Actually 20:55-31 Pakistan is NOT in asia 20:55-34 And then change your name to Korra. 20:55-41 Pakistan is in Asia. 20:55-45 Pakistan is in South West Asia, get it right 20:55-57 That's still Asia! 20:56-12 And why would I move to Korea? 20:56-20 It's your destiny 20:56-30 Which Korea 20:56-32 And why? 20:56-41 North or South Ferry's Korea? 20:56-47 I am sorry, 20:56-57 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 20:56-59 Apology accepted! 20:57-01 But in a few years time, there will be no South and North Korea, but rather Korea. 20:57-08 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 20:57-10 So, 20:57-12 Oh wow. 20:57-13 o/ 20:57-18 North Korea will take over South Korea? 20:57-28 Reunification is only imminent. 20:57-34 Sure, CS65. 20:57-34 Is it logging properly? 20:57-45 Theory: CS65 leaves Syde BOT online all day long every day. 20:57-46 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 20:57-50 I bet WW3 ignites because of a Korean invasion of the other Korea 20:58-14 Just logged, CS65. 20:58-22 I hope you know that your son, Syde BOT, was being a bad boy earlier Syde. 20:58-22 I lost my flippin' internet. 20:58-31 ^ @TG 20:58-34 Yes I do. 20:58-46 Korra's destiny is to move to Korea because he loves Korean girls. 20:58-59 It stabilized eventually, though. 20:59-11 Which Korea, CMF 20:59-14 Sounds fair, CMF. 20:59-14 I will randomly leave behind the life I know, 20:59-21 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:59-22 Go to Korea, and chase Korean girls. 20:59-22 Smart. 20:59-26 Nope. 20:59-27 Korra, 20:59-30 That's would I would do 20:59-40 You could immigrate with your wife and child to Korea. 20:59-59 Smart. 20:59-59 And who is my wife and child? 21:00-07 Your wife: Aii. 21:00-12 Your child: (banana) 21:00-14 We have a child? 21:00-27 Indeed. 21:00-38 (Banana) is TKF junior 21:01-08 And how did we get this child? 21:01-22 By freaking it. 21:01-32 You adopted it from South's America 21:01-32 What the actual- 21:01-38 No, 21:01-41 You adopted it. 21:01-50 I guess I deserved this response though, as I did ask. 21:01-55 Syde, you're on early 21:02-03 Yes, yes he is 21:02-08 Only 4:01 PM 21:02-20 5:01 pm here 21:02-25 He's usually not on until 5. 21:02-27 This is when he usually comes online. 21:02-44 @Chase it's 5 pm in my timezone 21:03-03 Got it, Bacoaflim. 21:03-07 Yeah, I wanted to see what became of the bot. 21:03-19 "What became of the bot" 21:03-45 @Syde maybe you could let me control your bot when you're offline 21:03-53 #SydeIsTheLeastMemeyUserHere 21:04-06 No offense, syde. 21:04-18 #SydeIsTheLeastMemeyUserHere 21:04-18 No offense, syde. 21:04-18 21:04-32 I'm bored, people. 21:04-36 I prefer not to give my bot's password to anyone. 21:04-49 TheKorraFanatic, head out. (bye) 21:04-55 I suppose CS65 will leave Syde BOT online every day after he heads out? 21:05-04 Because this was nice, had a mostly stable bot all day long. 21:05-10 Bob Hartington, head out. (bye) 21:05-12 Syde Bot needs a better pay if so 21:05-20 Looks like FanaticBot can retire 21:05-38 FalcoLombardi99, hea-Nope, notgoing to say it. 21:05-48 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 21:05-48 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 21:05-55 I think Syde BOT needs to be paid 5$ an hour from now on 21:06-05 Fascinatin', 21:06-11 since he is doing tireless work now 21:06-16 How much would EarthlingnAkumi-S0CK get paid if she were hired as a bot? 21:06-40 3$ 21:07-32 @Chase say what you were going to say 21:07-40 Fine. 21:07-47 FalcoLombardi99, head out. (bye) 21:08-05 Chase McFly, head out. 21:08-12 A good plan, Falco. 21:08-16 I think I will. 21:08-26 Make sure to watch for baddies. 21:08-33 Baddies? 21:08-36 In my house? 21:08-41 Yes, baddies. (angry) 21:08-42 Baddies like TG-S0CK. 21:08-43 To quote 6f, 21:08-45 "Nuts" 21:08-59 Peanuts 21:08-59 There are no baddies in my house. 21:08-59 TG-S0CK is a baddie? 21:09-11 Big baddies 21:09-18 It's just a house. 21:09-19 Syde BOT is a big baddie 21:09-22 I'm home alone. 21:09-22 ^ 21:09-26 No baddies. 21:09-35 And how did TG know CMF was home alone? 21:09-36 I am at school, alone 21:09-54 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 21:09-59 o/ 21:09-59 Why are you at school on a Sunday? @Bob 21:10-10 The next villain of TDL RP I presume. 21:10-17 I finally got home yesterday, so I am glad to be here. 21:10-18 That was a joke, FL99 21:10-29 Welcome, Qstlijku. 21:10-35 Syde, are you trying to be memy now? 21:11-02 You should see how danked up Syde's server is now. 21:11-04 Tkf, 21:11-13 Ikr, TG. 21:11-16 Akumi lives next door to CMF 21:11-33 Do I now? 21:11-45 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:Saxaphone?oldid=2590640 21:11-46 lol 21:12-07 Fare thee well o denizens of the corrupt dictatorship of The Demon's Light, under our powerful supreme leaders, South Ferry and TheKorraFanatic, long may they live. 21:12-25 But that means Akumi is in her 50's-70's. 21:12-34 And huh? 21:12-39 If she lives next door to me. 21:12-56 Smart. 21:12-57 Smart. @Q 21:13-25 Yep 21:13-29 and Nope! @Chase 21:13-48 How old are you, Akumi? 21:14-06 I see Koa believes he is True Goddess. 21:14-15 Let's not ask for ages, please. 21:14-21 He, goddess. (think) 21:14-39 Of course, CMF. 21:14-39 This was clearly the sarcastic part of it. 21:14-46 Not 50-70, must say. 21:15-06 I don't have any next dor neighbors who are Akumi's age. 21:15-16 http://prntscr.com/kv57oz 21:15-16 Truly smart. 21:15-30 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 21:16-06 yeh he headed out 21:22-28 I have returned 21:22-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:22-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:27-44 Kittynator 21:27-44 Does that mean Mendes is your teddy bear? 21:27-56 Sad. 21:28-05 lmao. 21:28-13 I am back 21:29-13 yeh, u are back agine 21:29-56 Tell me, what is this? 21:33-24 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 21:39-18 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 21:41-59 Tomorrow will be the return 21:42-22 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 21:42-51 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 21:44-56 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 21:46-02 Hart New Bob has made his return 21:48-59 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 21:49-54 Don't you mean Bobby Hart? ;) 21:50-03 Also hey Steven! o/ 21:52-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:52-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:55-45 The Hart New Bob of September 2017 returned 21:59-10 lol. 22:00-42 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 22:00-51 o/ 22:01-01 Akumi! o/ 22:01-21 Hey earth guy 22:01-48 Hey earth guy 22:03-36 lol. 22:07-32 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 22:10-01 ~ Zombie Dreemuur has joined the chat ~ 22:10-19 Greetings, mortals. 22:11-39 Aaand seems everyone is busy. 22:12-30 luckily, i am not busy. 22:13-03 AFK for half an hour. 22:13-05 Oh, and who may you be? 22:14-04 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 22:14-15 I'm back 22:15-00 Welcome back user: Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy 22:20-39 Y E E 22:22-00 ~ Zombie Dreemuur has left the chat ~ 22:22-05 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:22-46 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:27-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:27-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:47-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:48-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:51-38 brb 22:51-42 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:55-03 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 23:01-31 Steven PM 23:10-01 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 23:20-06 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 23:23-10 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 23:23-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:23-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:24-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:24-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:25-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:25-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:34-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:35-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:35-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:43-47 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 23:43-50 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 23:44-42 I see Alex joined and left. 23:50-42 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 23:50-55 Hey Rick! o/ 23:51-24 i gotta either actually start rping one of these days or offer https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Jacob up for adoption 23:52-34 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 23:52-35 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ Category:Wikia Chat logs